This invention relates to wireless communications and more specifically to legally imposed restrictions on the use of wireless communication devices by moving vehicle drivers in predetermined locations or zones.
With the proliferation of wireless communication devices, many authorities have determined that the use of such wireless communication devices by the driver of a moving vehicle constitutes an increased safety hazard. This increased risk has been determined to be especially acute when the driver of a moving vehicle utilizes a wireless communication device in certain predetermined locations, i.e. in certain roadway zones such as in a school zone or in an area where workers are actively working on roadway construction. Some authorities have set prohibitions throughout a jurisdiction, e.g. no wireless device usage by a driver, except for hands-free usage, within the city limits.
Because different authorities have imposed different levels of restriction, it is difficult for drivers to appreciate when communication restrictions are in effect and/or the extent of communication restrictions. Thus, there is confusion among drivers as to what, if any, restrictions are in force in different zones since different levels of restriction may exist for the same type of zones in different jurisdictions. Different cities, municipalities and counties in the same state may impose different levels of communication restrictions in the same type of zone. For example, one city may ban all use of text messaging by drivers while in a roadway construction zone but permit hands-free voice communications, while an adjacent municipality only bans the transmission of text messages by drivers while in a roadway construction zone. Further, a city or statewide restriction on some types of wireless communications by drivers in a moving vehicle may exist, e.g. no texting while driving. In view of the segmented approach by different authorities to wireless communication restrictions applicable to drivers of moving vehicles, a substantial burden has been placed on drivers to discern what, if any, wireless communication restrictions are in force on different roadways in different jurisdictions.